<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Artifacts by Draugyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125248">Human Artifacts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draugyr/pseuds/Draugyr'>Draugyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The AM Archives (Podcast), The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The College Tapes (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draugyr/pseuds/Draugyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after the Yale Incident, newly graduated Doctor Caleb Michaels-Hayes has found himself employed at the AM after all. When the Order of the Eye's hidden crimes resurface, the old gang is drawn into an ancient Atypical conspiracy as more and more powerful atypicals begin to appear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Doctor Caleb Michaels-Hayes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>March 15th, 2028</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It'd been over ten years since the worst parts of his life, Caleb found himself in a place in his life that made sense to him. It made sense to the people in his life. The fears he held about his ability in his youth might be there forever, but he was more confident and sure of himself than he always was. And today was the first day of his new job. When Caleb decided to get his doctorate in psychology after being undecided for the entirety of his under-grad career, he knew exactly where he needed to be. He needed to be what he needed when he was a teenager, he needed to be someone's Dr. Bright.</p>
<p>That's how he ended up at the AM, as soon as he completed his doctorate, his friend and former therapist Joan Bright reached out to him. As she was Director of the facility, she offered him a position immediately, and it didn't take him long to decide to take her up on her offer.</p>
<p>“Doctor Michaels.” Joan said with a warmth that she reserved for very specific people. She smiled at the tall man, leaning against the door of his new office.</p>
<p>“Doctor Bright!” Caleb returned, turning back to see his old friend in the door.</p>
<p>“Caleb, we've been friends for over ten years, you can call me Joan.” She said, a smile curling across her face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. It's just weird.” He laughed.</p>
<p>“And now that we're officially peers-” Joan started.</p>
<p>“You're the Director, we aren't peers.” Caleb interrupted. </p>
<p>“Indeed.” Joan nodded. “But you know more than anyone that the perceived hierarchy isn't important to me.”</p>
<p>“No problem, Dr. Bright.” Caleb said, force of habit.</p>
<p>Joan sighed, the kind of sigh that finds its way from a big sister's lungs when her younger brother annoys her. </p>
<p>“Do I get to meet clients today?” Caleb asked, turning back to his desk. He'd been trying to set his office up as warmly as he could. Even though the AM had been different for nearly a decade now, it was still a government medical and research building, he wanted his office to be warm to young atypicals. It was a scary place and a scary time. He grabbed a picture frame from his messenger bag, an oak frame, varnished with a dark red finish. </p>
<p>“That's a nice picture of Adam.” Joan smiled, approaching Caleb's desk.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he couldn't decide which picture he wanted me to have, so I chose one instead.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“It's tasteful.” She chuckled in response, before returning to the original conversation. “No, not exactly.”</p>
<p>“No?” Caleb repeated back, turning to look at Joan in confusion. “I know I'm new but-”</p>
<p>“There's a special situation that I feel you'll be well equipped to handle. And it's not as extreme as a frightened atypical so you can ease yourself into the work.” Joan explained. She had a file folder with her, her original intent in coming to Caleb's office was to deliver it to him. To explain to him what his first assignment with the AM is.</p>
<p>“Not an atypical?” Caleb asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“No, he's an atypical, he's just not a client of the AM.” Joan said. “Not in the traditional sense.”</p>
<p>“Can I see that file, Dr. Bright?” Caleb asked, holding his hand out.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Joan smiled, surrendering the file to him. “It's the file of Devon Morrison, he's a new hire to the AM. His employment is contingent on regular psych evals here in the building. He's had a troubled past with the AM.”</p>
<p>“Oh...interesting.” Caleb said, flipping open the folder and skimming the information. “He's a former patient?”</p>
<p>“Yes, in simple terms.” Joan said.</p>
<p>“In not-so-simple terms?” Caleb asked, looking up from the file.</p>
<p>“He was closer to Tier Five than what we should be comfortable with.” Joan frowned. </p>
<p>“Headquarters declared Tier Five defunct, right?” Caleb asked. </p>
<p>“That doesn't stop some of the more sinister Directors from behaving this in secret.” Joan sighed. “But you'll be able to hear the full story, or at least what he's willing to get in to, directly from him.” </p>
<p>“Thanks...Joan.” He said, finally. </p>
<p>“He should be in the building within thirty minutes, if you need me for anything, I will be checking up on our Tier Threes.” Joan nodded. “Some of our patients might even be able to go home today, which is promising.” </p>
<p>“That's good.” Caleb smiled. </p>
<p>“Okay, good luck.” Joan said quickly, walking to the door. “And welcome to the team, officially, Doctor.” She was proud, and Caleb could feel it. It was something he was used to coming from her. He didn't realize how much she cared for him in the beginning, but being around her for so many years, Caleb could tell she really loved him like a son, or a little brother. It was a warm orange that he also felt from his parents.</p>
<p>Caleb smiled, letting the orange pride of one of his oldest friends drift down the river of his thoughts, and he finished organizing his things on his desk. He turned on his heel, file folder in hand, and found his seat – Caleb was sure that the furniture in his office comfortable and welcoming. Gifts from Adam when he learned he'd gotten the position. <br/>The file was loaded with information, but not anything truly about the man specifically. It made sense, if his time spent as a patient here were spent in group therapy and training, Joan would be sure that his sessions were kept secret. Caleb respected that, even if he knew that she couldn't always keep those things secret from the people in her circle. The file says he's Thirty, but lists his birth year as 1992, which doesn't add up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?” A voice called out, a loud knocking on the door accompanying it. A man stood in the door, lit warmly by Caleb's choice of office mood lighting. He wore a security uniform, all black with the words 'AM Security' printed across the back. He was thin, or muscular, his body was average, his long hair tied into a twisted bun on the back of his head. Devon didn't command much presence, despite his position and ability. His sad eyes found Caleb, and he gave a half smile.</p>
<p>“Are you Devon?” Caleb smiled, looking up from the file to the man. Of course it was him, a strange man wearing an AM uniform – it had been Twenty-nine minutes, after all. </p>
<p>“Yes, I am.” Devon said, taking a step into the room.</p>
<p>“Please come in, make yourself at home.” Caleb smiled, standing from his chair. “I'm Doctor Michaels-Hayes.” He introduced himself, holding his hand out.</p>
<p>“Doctor.” Devon repeated, firmly shaking Caleb's hand.</p>
<p>“I understand you're here as a condition of your job, is that right?” Caleb asked, gesturing for Devon to take a seat in front of him. “Between you and me, it's kind of lame, I understand.”</p>
<p>“It's uh -” Devon stammered, slowly lowering himself onto the couch across from Caleb. “I understand why Director Bright wants me to do this.” </p>
<p>“Head of Security might not have the same responsibility as some of the agents around here -” Caleb sighed. “I think Joan wants to make sure you thrive in the position.” He let the silence sit between them. Caleb opened himself up, let his first patient in. And on the surface, Devon seemed okay, he didn't seem overly annoyed with being made to do psychological evaluations for his job or uncomfortable with having to do it in the first place. Though he did note the prickly static of anxiety, static dancing in the white noise of his emotions. </p>
<p>“I was excited to get this job, I know that I didn't get here the right way.” Devon sighed. “But I think Director Bright saw how my ability can be used to handle situations non-violently and recommended me.”</p>
<p>“That's not important.” Caleb said with a smile. “If you go the job, you're probably qualified for it. Everyone here trusts Joan's judgment.” </p>
<p>“Maybe.” Devon sighed.</p>
<p>“Do you want to tell me about your ability?” Caleb felt that it might be necessary to talk to about, Devon may not have been a standard patient but it always helped to talk.</p>
<p>“Is it not on file?” Devon asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing concrete about it, it just says you're a class D.” Caleb smiled. “That's time and space manipulation, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, space manipulation.” Devon nodded. “The AM hasn't been able to figure out how my power works in any substantial way.”<br/>“<br/>It makes sense that you'd be perfect for security captain.” Caleb nodded.</p>
<p>“I can pinch space, stretch space, I can loop space-” Devon listed. “I don't really know how it works either. I'm not a physicist.”</p>
<p>“Don't worry, neither am I.” Caleb laughed. “When I was younger, I encountered an interesting spacial phenomenon. We tried to leave through the front door of the building, only to come back in through the back door.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I can do that. I think that's why Director Bright recommended me for this position.” Devon nodded. “There was a fight between two patients, and I accidentally separated them with my ability.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that definitely sounds useful.” Caleb said. “But you did it accidentally?”</p>
<p>“We were doing training, I always haven't been in control.” Devon sighed. Caleb could feel something bunching up in the atypical's gut. </p>
<p>“You have panic attacks?” Caleb asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, how'd you know that?” Devon asked.</p>
<p>“It's in your file.” Caleb reassured. “I know someone, a class D, who also has panic attacks. Their ability was so twisted up in their anxiety that when they had panic attacks their power would go ballistic.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess that's sort of how it is.” Devon nodded.</p>
<p>“Then, I do have to ask, do you want to talk about what happened to you before you ended up in the AM?” Caleb asked, and he knew what could come up with a loaded question. The white noise of anxiety buzzed louder, interrupting the normal weird feelings a therapy patient might be feeling.</p>
<p>“I don't remember.” Devon sighed. “Not in...not in a meaningful way.” </p>
<p>“The file is sparse on what actually happened. I'm sure it's because of some other division shenanigans. Especially if headquarters was involved.”</p>
<p>“I don't remember anything before four years ago.” Devon sighed, something pulling on the bottom of his heart. “I was just, in the Columbus facility.”</p>
<p>“So, you don't remember the Anomaly? Toward Cleveland?” Caleb asked, flipping through the pages in the file.</p>
<p>“Anomaly? You mean the obelisk?” Devon asked. “I don't remember anything before the obelisk, no.”</p>
<p>Caleb could feel that Devon was rumbling, a panic attack would surely imminent. Perhaps diving directly into the Cleveland Anomaly so early might not be healthy, or at least productive. Caleb shifted in his chair, and leaned toward Devon.</p>
<p>“I'm uh-” Devon said, sucking air in through his mouth.</p>
<p>“We don't need to talk about that right now.” Caleb said, maintaining eye contact. “These evals were never meant to dig into your past or make you feel unsafe. I don't think Joan cares about that specific detail.”</p>
<p>“Thanks...” Devon struggles to catch his breath. Not a panic attack but the fingers of an incident slithered their way into his chest. He shifted uncomfortably, putting his hands under his legs before he noticed that Caleb was trying to get his attention.</p>
<p>“Breathe for me, man.” Caleb said, noting that Devon had been silent for several moments. Devon uncomfortably chewed on his lip before trying to breathe again. He sucked in as much as he could, his breath shaky already, and held his breath.</p>
<p>“...two, three, four. Out, two, three, four.” Caleb coached, doing his best to lead Devon through it. After a few minutes of controlled breathing, Devon could finally feel himself coming back to reality, grounding himself.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Devon sighed.</p>
<p>“Today is your first day, right?” Caleb asked, finally feeling the impending eruption in Devon swirling downward. “Rough first day?” He tried to joke.</p>
<p>“The guy I'm replacing is retiring tomorrow, he wanted me to come in and get used to the systems and protocols. Director Bright thought it would be best if I also started sessions before I officially started today.” Devon sighed.</p>
<p>“Well, I'll let you in on a little secret.” Caleb whispered. “Joan just wanted to make sure that your ability was not affected by your anxiety.”<br/>“I can do my job.” Devon frowned.</p>
<p>“She didn't think you couldn't. She just knows how anxiety can effect class D abilities.” Caleb explained.</p>
<p>“I understand.” Devon nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did it go, Caleb?” Joan asked, she'd finally had a chance to herself after going around to each and every ward personally. She returned to her office to sort through some files but was interrupted by a phone call, from her new psychologist.</p>
<p>“He's less fragile than I was expecting.” Caleb said.</p>
<p>“You expected him to be fragile?” She asked. </p>
<p>“Given what he's been through? I'm just surprised.”</p>
<p>“What did you feel from him?” Joan continued.</p>
<p>“He was... nervous.” Caleb nodded.</p>
<p>“That doesn't surprise me.”<br/>“I think we'll eventually be able to work through his anxiety, and the panic he feels about what happened to him.” Caleb recounted the session.</p>
<p>“How about his ability?” Joan asked.</p>
<p>“His ability didn't trigger at all, I coached him through an almost panic attack and his ability remained in control.” Caleb explained.</p>
<p>“Good, that's good. That's what I needed to know most. While we can work with him on getting through his trauma, so long as it doesn't interfere with his ability to use his ability, he can do the job.” Joan sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“Why doesn't the file actually explain what happened in Cleveland?” Caleb asked. </p>
<p>“I guess it's classified information, even to me.” She said.</p>
<p>“Let me guess, Annabelle is involved?” Caleb asked.</p>
<p>“Of course she is.” Joan sighed. “I'm willing to bet that the information is being kept classified for something. She's been doing better but if she can get data like that to herself, she's going to do it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds about right.” Caleb sighed. “Well, I should let you get back to work.” </p>
<p>“If you need anything, you know where to find me, Caleb.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Obelisk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>January 1st, 2018</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The world sat still, stagnant, slowed – at least that's how it seemed. A nearly empty field seemingly kept in unmoving stasis, undisturbed save for one singular landmark marring the pristine emptiness. A road crossed the landscape to the north, far enough away to not disturb the serenity. Cars rarely passed, and those that did ignored the only object in the field. Until the sun crested over the horizon, the location was empty.</p><p>“Anomaly located.” A field agent called over his radio, his jeep pulling over the horizon and into view of the object. When the Department of Defense began hearing intel that an object of unknown origin spontaneously appeared in a field somewhere, they saw fit to send out drones to locate it. It was quickly deemed anomalous as it didn't appear on any of the imaging, however it did produce an energy signature that could be tracked. It didn't take long for field agents to track it down.</p><p>She pulled off the road, through slightly soft soil, cautiously toward the object. It looked as if it didn't belong on the landscape, the way that a cartoon might appear in physical reality. She couldn't really explain it. The jeep came to a stop, and she stepped out into the mud, tech in hand. She didn't even need to get close to it, the bars and meters on the device she was holding violently danced. Picking up vasts amounts of strange energies, even some radiation.</p><p>Obviously taken aback, and frightened at the prospect of her sudden and instant death, she quickly stepped back into her vehicle and tore backward through the mud. She wanted to be sure to keep a proper perimeter, and being killed by radiation poisoning was enough to get her to back off like that. </p><p>“General, we need to contact the Deputy Directors of the AM.” She said into her phone, maybe it was a weapon, or something atypical related, but she couldn't tell. The AM should be involved.</p><p>
  <i>January 2nd, 2018</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The Department of Defense had agents in tow, they were already in the area searching for the anomalous object, and they converged on its location. They were efficient, even though they officially passed the buck to the AM, they managed to set up a base camp near the object in short order. Less than twenty-four hours after the agent discovered the object, four AM vans arrived in formation. </p><p>The AM saw fit to dispatch one Deputy Director, as it stood, the AM didn't know whether or not this would need any of their attention at all. The vans tore through the softened mud and parked in formation near the base camp, and from the first van, an imposing woman stepped from the passenger-side door. She was immediately swarmed by lemming-like men and women, dressed in black suits that contrasted the woman's pristine white pant-suit. They buzzed about her like flies, taking information and notes, armed security glaring at the DOD goons, she commanded power from whatever room she was in – even if that room was a mostly empty, muddy, field. </p><p>“Deputy Director Wadsworth.” The female DOD agent said, nodding her head slightly.</p><p>“Agent Smalls -” Annabelle turned her attention to the seemingly smaller woman. It was, of course, because Annabelle chose to wear heels, despite the soft terrain. “- What are we dealing with?” She spoke with a sternness that begot her position, and while she may have been predisposed to condescension, she came to learn to respect even agents of other organizations. </p><p>“Oh, right, Director.” Agent Smalls was taken aback, she didn't expect Wadsworth to know her name – not that she didn't have access to information, but why would it matter? “The anomalous object appeared here -” She started, pointing to the object. “- overnight. The DOD received reports of a strange object, and when we were unable to find it with imaging software, we had to search for it ourselves.”</p><p>“And am I to presume that it is putting off some kind of energy, or radiation?” Wadsworth followed up. Why else would they set up so far away from the object?</p><p>“Yes, ma'am. A medic on my team cleared me, but when I found the object all my meter's readings went completely haywire.” Smalls recollected. “That's when we contacted the AM.”</p><p>“You think it's atypical?” It was a rhetorical question, Wadsworth knew the answer. She knew the answer was that they thought it was atypical, but she also knew that it probably was, in fact, atypical.</p><p>“We haven't conducted any further research, ma'am.” She answered. “Anything General Gonzalez told the AM is the extent of the information we have.”<br/>“I see.” Wadsworth said, give a slight nod to the agent before turning and walking away.</p><p>“Director?” Smalls said. “That's not safe.” </p><p>“You don't need to worry about me.” Wadsworth said nonchalantly, deftly but gracefully navigating the soft ground with her improper footwear, right to the object.</p><p>The others didn't follow, they were too afraid to. They lacked the proper equipment to investigate the anomaly, they hung back at the base camp. Wadsworth had a hunch, and her hunches were never wrong. As she approached the object, the ground began to grow more solid, she noted that the ground was changing. Dried out and grey, grass was dead in huge patches, and the drying fossilized footprints that littered the area.</p><p>“Interesting.” Wadsworth said, fetching a recorder from her coat pocket. “Audio observation seventeen, twenty miles outside of Cleveland, Ohio.” She started, walking slowly around the object, observing. “On January 1st, DOD agents discovered an anomalous object, and the AM was informed in short order. The object is roughly eight feet tall, in the shape of a pyramid, or perhaps an obelisk. Flat sides, the base seems to extend into the ground. It's mildly luminescent, which is interesting. DOD agents say that it is expelling an energy, the color is hard to explain – like the night sky illuminated by a far off city.”</p><p>“Ma'am.” Another agent approached from behind, dressed head to toe in radiation gear. </p><p>“I -” Wadsworth was confused, she stopped her recording and looked at the man, and then back at the anomaly. “Your team didn't have radiation equipment.”</p><p>“That's right ma'am, but that was two hours ago.” The agent said. “Our team of physicists arrived.”</p><p>“Two-?” Wadsworth knit her brow, turning from the agent back to the object. “The Obelisk is dilating time.”</p><p>“What?” The agent said.</p><p>“Your meters are out of wack because this object is putting out gravitational waves – not radiation or energy, but it's effecting space-time itself.”</p><p>“You're -” The agent stammered, looking back at base camp. “Maybe we should get you away from this thing, Director.”</p><p>“Perhaps you're right.” Wadsworth nodded, looking back at the obelisk. “If time is becoming irregular around this object, it would be better to study it from a distance. At least as far as time efficiency is concerned.”</p><p>“Let's go.” The agent said. “We don't know how big the time dilation is-”</p><p>“At this distance, it's likely that it's five minutes for every hour.”</p><p>“Are you an astrophysicist, Director?” The agent asked.</p><p>“No, I'm just very intelligent.” Wadsworth quietly gloated. “But you're right, let's return to the base camp and resume investigation from a safe distance.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a space-time anomaly.” Wadsworth said, speaking into her cell phone. In total, three hours passed as she stood near it. In theory, she should be immune to that kind of manipulation, but there were so many variables, and she was always hit or miss with Class-D abilities. “Insofar as we know, the object is not dangerous save for its affect on the local area's time.” She waited. “Yes, time dilation.”</p><p>Wadsworth ended the call without taking the phone from her ear and heaved a deep sigh. She was on site for what only felt like fifteen minutes but she was truly there for three hours, her body was taking a minute to resync with the normal passage of time. As the swarm of agents scuttled about, she stood up and turned from them all – looking intently at her phone, dialing a number she hadn't felt she needed to in a year.</p><p>“Hello Joan.” Wadsworth said, putting on her most impressive Ellie voice. She wasn't expecting Joan to be happy to hear from her, but after what happened the year before, their relationship softened. Even just a little bit. </p><p>“Ellie...to what do I owe that pleasure?” Joan's electronic voice was laced with obvious sarcasm, but it wasn't cutting like it used to be. </p><p>“I can't call an old friend?” Wadsworth asked.</p><p>“You can't.” Joan said, proud of herself.</p><p>“Joan -” Wadsworth sighed. “I'll get right to the point.” </p><p>“You're best when you do.” Joan said.</p><p>“There is an anomaly, the DOD thought it was the AM's jurisdiction, it's interesting.”</p><p>“Interesting?” </p><p>“It's behaving like an atypical, and it's altering space-time.” Wadsworth explained.</p><p>“That is...interesting.” Joan said. “But why are you calling me about it?”</p><p>“I need to know where Samantha Barnes is.” Wadsworth said.</p><p>“She's not missing, Ellie. Why would Headquarters need her?” Joan was beginning to get defensive, suspicious. </p><p>“No, it's not that.” She said. “Samantha is a time traveler. I felt she might have some insight.”</p><p>“Don't you have access to dozens of time travelers? Why do you need her? And why are you calling me? I'm not Sam's keeper.”</p><p>“She's the only time traveler who's body physically travels with her, I believe she might have insight on how space-time effects the body.” Wadsworth explained, before the line fell silent for several moments. “And...I wanted to a reason to talk to you.” </p><p>“Ellie...” Joan sighed an exasperated sigh. “I can talk to Sam for you, and if she's okay with it, I'll send her to you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Joan.” She truly was grateful, in reality she could have found Sam's contact information relatively easily with her resources but she was trying to be better.</p><p>“I'll call you after I speak with her.” Joan said. “Goodbye, Ellie.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Joan.” Wadsworth sighed, ending the call and putting the phone on the table in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>March 16th, 2028</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Would talking about it be helpful?” Caleb asked gently, shifting in his chair to reposition his pad of paper on his knee. It was his second day officially working at the AM as a therapist, Caleb finally got to have a session with his first patient. Thankfully it was an easy case, it wasn't as if Caleb wasn't prepared, but he was someone that had to take the time to get into sync with people and situations.</p><p>“Uh, I dunno, Doctor Michaels, it's gross.” The young man said nervously, scratching his scalp. Caleb could, of course, tell he was nervous, and he could tell that Caleb could tell. </p><p>“Y'know, sometimes you don't always have to talk about things that might be uncomfortable – but if it's eating you up inside, maybe getting it out will make it feel less weird.” Caleb nodded.</p><p>“Look man, I thought being a telepath would be cool. It's cool, right? Like, you're an empath, you get it.” David sighed.</p><p>“I do get it.” Caleb said, though he still wasn't exactly sure what David meant.</p><p>“I thought being a telepath would be cool because knowing people's secrets is cool, right?” David sighed. “Well, I very quickly discovered how it could be bad.”</p><p>“And how can it be bad?” Caleb asked, he could see the weird bubbly feeling welling up. It wasn't a fun butterfly feeling, it was a bubble-gut nervous feeling. Like he was gonna be sick.</p><p>“Look man, I saw my dad's dirty texts.”</p><p>“Oh.” Caleb cringed on the inside. “Hey, look David. I completely get why you feel the way you do, that sort of thing can be embarrassing, especially coming from a parent.” Caleb said softly. He was doing his best to mask his own disgust at the thought of discovering something like that of his own father – lest David read his mind and see that he was also feeling weird about it. “But he is a person with his own life, and the unfortunate part of being a telepath means that you have to see parts of people that you aren't cool with. You know what I mean?” </p><p>“Yeah...yeah I guess.” David sighed, rubbing his forehead with his index and middle fingers.</p><p>“Good.” Caleb could feel that weird bubble-gut nauseous feeling dissipate even a small amount. He was sure that David would still feel gross about it, but it wasn't something that was going to eating away at him anymore.</p><p>“Well, David, it looks like that's all of our time.” Caleb said, looking at his smart watch. “Anything else you wanna ask before you go home?”</p><p>“Uh, no, thanks though.” David said, chuckling. </p><p>“That's good, then I'll see you... next thursday?” Caleb asked, looking to his calendar. “You have mental training on tuesday, and your central contact still believes you should be doing both programs, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, that's right, Doctor Michaels.” David said. “They think I should focus more on control, but I don't know, I think I have pretty okay control.” </p><p>“Yes, people with perfect control accidentally see dirty stuff on in their parent's minds.” Caleb teased.</p><p>“Michaels...” David sighed under his breath, covering his face with both hands.</p><p>“David, I know it can be a bummer, but even I still have problems with my ability sometimes.” Caleb smiled, trying to diffuse the weird feeling David was cultivating in his chest. “The AM is here to help, y'know?” </p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” David sighed, he could see stuff in his therapist's head, and he wasn't trying to. It was patchy, and rough. But he could see Caleb struggling with his ability, struggling to maintain his life and relationships. It made him feel sad, and Caleb immediately picked up on it.</p><p>“What did you see?” Caleb asked, he knew he must've seen something in his thoughts, that kind of pity and weirdness doesn't just appear out of nowhere.</p><p>“It's uh, not important.” David said nervously.</p><p>“We both know that's not true.” Caleb said. “You saw something in my head, I'm willing to bet it had to do with my ability.”</p><p>“Yeah, uh.” David sighed. “It was something about your ability, there was crying, and like a book... I don't know it was though.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Caleb sighed, knitting his brow. “You don't need to know the details, they aren't important. But that was a rough time in my life, but I managed to get through it.” He said warmly. “I had a support system, I hope you have a good support system too.”</p><p>“I think I do.” David said, the tension in his shoulders releasing.</p><p>“Good, that's good.” Caleb also released the tension in his shoulders. “But any way, that's all our time, I'll see you thursday.” He smiled.</p><p>“Of course, Doctor Michaels.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Caleb sighed, though he was happy, into his phone. It was approaching the end of his day, but he couldn't sit around in silence any longer. “How was your day?”</p><p>“It was pretty good, Caleb.” Adam said. “I'm actually just getting home.”</p><p>“Uh... something happened today.” Caleb sighed, he hadn't thought about the Yale incident in years, he didn't need to.</p><p>“What's up, dude?” Caleb was so rarely serious, Adam could hear it in his husband.</p><p>“A patient of mine he uh, he read my mind.” Caleb started.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing, Caleb? We know a ton of telepaths.” </p><p>“No, Adam, he read my mind and saw some stuff about the Yale stuff.” Caleb spat out.</p><p>“Oh.” Adam said quickly.</p><p>“We were talking about feeling bad about not having complete control of our abilities, and I guess I was thinking about what my ability started doing back then.” Caleb continued.</p><p>“And he pulled a Chloe and recited it back to you?” Adam joked.</p><p>“Kinda.” Caleb nodded against his phone. “He said he only saw 'me crying' and 'something about a book'.” </p><p>“Oh, oh.” Adam frowned. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Yeah...I mean-” Caleb sighed. “I thought I was okay, but I just sat here stewing on everything that happened after my patient left.”</p><p>“Do you want me to come up?” Adam asked, concerned.</p><p>“No, no, that's okay.” Caleb quickly said. “I'll be on my way home soon anyway. We can talk about it in person.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, that's good.” </p><p>“I love you.” Caleb heaved a sigh of relief, feeling lighter having spoken to his husband.</p><p>“I love you too.” Adam replied before ending the call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bruise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>March 23rd, 2028</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Morrison has been filling his position adequately.” Joan turned on her recorder and set it down on the table. She'd been keeping a keen eye on Devon's sessions with Caleb, it was what she wanted after all. After the few years he was an inpatient in the Boston facility, Joan was impressed with his progress, and that he had improved enough to hold such an important job was heartening. “There hasn't been any incidents in a long time, several months before he took the position he diffused an altercation between two other patients using his ability.”</p><p>She stepped around her desk, pulling a file folder from the filing cabinet opposite where she sat before promptly returning to her seat. The silence sat in the room, only to be broken by the quiet sound of shuffling papers.</p><p>“I haven't been able to dig up all the information about his case, even all these years later. There was some kind of anomaly outside of Cleveland Ohio, headquarters is keeping the exact details close to their chest. I don't know exactly why, but it is, of course, suspicious.” Joan turned to her own notes in the file. “Regardless of how Captain Morrison is involved in the incident, he ended up comatose and in the custody of the AM. Before it was disbanded, Headquarters had set up a temporary research division in Ohio, where Captain Morrison was being held.” She sighed. “There's no question that he was experimented on. He has no memory of this time, nor are there any notes or paperwork available regarding this time span. Captain Morrison came to the Boston facility after the Columbus facility was destroyed, and the temporary research facility was dissolved. Unsurprisingly, there is little information about that incident to. Asking Captain Morrison about that doesn't fill in the blanks, the last thing he seems to remember is the AM convoy that brought him here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you believe that dreams mean something, Dr. Michaels?” Aldritch was a young man, seventeen, the same age Caleb was when everything in his life turned upside-down. Caleb's second official patient, he was starting to get used to the job, finally. </p><p>“Well, depends on what you mean by that, Aldritch.” Caleb answered back.</p><p>“Some people think that dreams can predict the future, some people think that dreams can be like, I don't know, read. Like you read someone's palm. Like therapy or something but for dreams.” He huffed in frustration, unsure if he could make it make sense to his therapist.</p><p>“Well, there are atypicals who have the ability to enter and manipulate dreams.” Caleb nodded. He was friends with a very potent dream walker, she could probably answer Aldritch's question more accurately. “Your ability is sound, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, I can manipulate sound waves, or something like that.” He chuckled. “Don't know how someone who has no musical talent like me ended up with a sound superpower.”</p><p>“Well, I'll let you in on a little secret.” Caleb leaned in. “When I was in high school, I was a jock.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Aldritch raised a brow, waiting for the point of what he was saying.</p><p>“My ability is empathy.” Caleb chuckled. “Sometimes your ability might not line-up with who you think you are, but there's always time to re-evaluate that kind of thing. Or you don't have to do that at all, you're allowed to be you.”</p><p>“This isn't...” Aldritch sighed. “I feel like we've gotten off track.”</p><p>“There something you wanted to talk about specifically?” Caleb asked.</p><p>“Yes, my dream.” He huffed.</p><p>“Right, you mentioned your dream really effected you last night. Tell me about it.”</p><p>“Well, I can't really remember the beginning.” Aldritch started, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “But the important part was that there was this person.”</p><p>“Did you know them?” Caleb asked. He wanted to keep the train of thought going smoothly, he could already feel something odd going on inside the young man. A prickly sensation in his gut.</p><p>“Yeah, I knew him. He was a friend for a long time, but we aren't anymore.” He explained.</p><p>“Why's that?” Caleb asked.</p><p>“Not important.” It wasn't important, Aldritch didn't think it actually had anything to do with the dream. “We almost had a thing, it didn't become a thing, it didn't end well.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Caleb could practically see the familiar feeling materialize in front of them. That sort of rejection is one of the most familiar feelings to him. </p><p>“None of this is important.”</p><p>“I think it is.” Caleb reassured. “But keep going.”</p><p>“Anyway, so I don't remember how it started, but I'm standing with this guy in my driveway. We're talking, and the feeling is weird but I don't really notice it at first. And he comes close to me and he asks me out.” Aldritch frowned. “Then something changed.”</p><p>“What happened next?” Caleb asked, the tingling feeling from before swirling up into a flame of dread. Something about this dream really effected him, and now he was feeling it in real time.</p><p>“I say yes, I guess, and he comes up to me and he puts his arm around me.” He sighs. “I don't know how to explain it, it didn't feel like him anymore. Or maybe it was never like him in the first place. It was like...” Aldritch couldn't seem to find the words, his breaths starting to become more shallow.</p><p>“You're safe, Aldritch.” Caleb said, calmly. “It's okay to breathe.”</p><p>“I-” He started. “It was like there was something under his skin. Inside him. Something was using his voice...using his body. I felt it.” </p><p>Caleb was taken aback, even after years of learning to control his ability like a precise tool, this terrific dread found its way into his chest. It held onto his heart and pressed against his lungs – Caleb had to remind himself to breathe. He couldn't help his patient until he managed to pull it together, this wasn't about him. </p><p>“I started having a panic attack while I was asleep, and when I woke up I felt so crazy.” Aldritch's voice trembled under the anxiety of recollecting his experience. Caleb was doing his best to quickly process the invading panic, Aldritch didn't seem to notice his discomfort.</p><p>“Did you manage to pull yourself out of it? I know this is only our second session, I wanted to try to get you some tools to help with your anxiety in your first session.” Caleb didn't expect him to figure it out right away, he did want to know if Aldritch was willing to use the tools.</p><p>“No, not really.” He said quietly. “I tried, but I was so paranoid and scared that I couldn't do anything. I ended up calling a crisis help line.”</p><p>“Good, that's what they're for.” Caleb could sense that the dread was receding, the worst of what ever this anxiety episode was seems to have passed without turning into a full blown panic incident. “Were they able to help you?”</p><p>“Not directly.” He explained. “They didn't say anything that really helped me but they distracted me enough that I could get through it after a while.”</p><p>“Good, good.” Caleb sighed.</p><p>“Do you know what that's about?” He asked.</p><p>“What what is?” Caleb raised a brow.</p><p>“The dream. Why it scared me so much?” </p><p>“Well, Aldritch, I don't really know anything about dream interpretation, but I do know that something as frightening as that doesn't really need to be interpreted.” Caleb said, falling silent for a moment. “When you expect something, and something else happens, your feelings about it changes, right? If you're expecting a former friend and possible lover but it turns out that it's something using that person against you, it can feel personal and scary.”</p><p>“Yeah, that makes sense.” Aldritch heaved a small relieved sigh.</p><p>“Good.” Caleb didn't really know what to say, he was essentially guessing at this point. He didn't personally believe in dreams the way that Aldritch might have suggested, but the dream clearly effected him. Addressing what happened would be helpful, even if they didn't actually figure out what the dream meant.</p><p>“It just stuck with me, I don't know.” He sighed.</p><p>“That's okay, and you don't have to know why, your feelings are valid, y'know?” Caleb did his best to reassure him. He himself knew that even if a feeling didn't come from a 'real' place, they're still real if you're feeling them.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” He replied with a chuckle.</p><p>“Well, that's our time, do you have any questions?” Caleb asked.</p><p>“No, no, I think we covered everything.” He nodded, standing up. “I gotta get out of here anyway, I'm sure my mom is already impatiently waiting for me outside.”</p><p>“Well, then I'll see you next week.” Caleb said with a smile. He stood with Aldritch, and walked with him to the door of his office to see him out. As the young man passed through the threshhold and into the AM at large, a familiar face came into view. “Sam?”</p><p>“Oh, Caleb!” Sam was walking with a certain determination down to the hallway where the elevators were, she wouldn't have noticed Caleb if he hadn't called out to her. She looked concerned, more concerned than a usual.</p><p>“Sam, are you alright? I didn't know you were back in Boston.” Caleb asked her, stepping out into the hallway. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Sam to feel stressed or anxious, but she was generating a level of anxiety that he hadn't experienced from her, at least not for a long time. </p><p>“Yeah, I uh, well I don't know. Something happened, I don't know. I came back to talk to Joan.” She almost said it as just one sentence.</p><p>“We both know you know you don't feel okay.” Caleb frowned, looking her up and down with concern.</p><p>“I don't usually, but we all knew that. I just have to talk to Joan first, I promise I'll talk to you about it later, okay?” Her voice was shaky, but she knew that she probably wasn't going to accidentally time travel. She knew Caleb could feel what she was feeling but she hoped that he could trust her enough to just leave it alone, she had to talk to Joan.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Morrison's purported ability is spacial manipulation, and I've seen him do it. Bend, fold, pinch space, and even when he came to us in the state he was, he was nearly a class 5 in his control.” Joan was recording for posterity, if she was going to figure out what was going on she figured she should record the evidence. “The strangeness surrounding him came up a number of times in the year that he was in our care in Tier Three. Early on he was very fragile, he was prone to panic and his powers would act...unpredictably.” </p><p>Joan flipped through Devon's file to her own personal notes. “There was an incident while training with a telekinetic patient, we were attempting to gauge how much he could compress distance by having the telekinetic move objects through his ability. After extended use of his ability, Captain Morrison became distressed and well...the rubber ball the other patient was using to pass through the manipulated space somehow turned to crystal. It shattered on the floor when the patient's concentration was broken. I didn't think it had anything to do with Captain Morrison until it happened again, when Agent Crawford's shoes were melted into the floor. These incidents lead me to believe that Captain Morrison's ability may not be space manipulation but rather-”</p><p>“Joan!” Sam knocked on the door and barged into Joan's office, interrupting her audio-note taking and scaring her half to death.</p><p>“Christ!” Joan exclaimed, nearly tripping backward away from her office door. “Sam, you scared the shit out of me.” She heaved before she turned and turning her recorder off. </p><p>“Sorry, Joan.” Sam said stepping in and closing the door behind her. “I'm not interrupting something, am I?”</p><p>“No, not really.” Joan replied, closing Devon's file folder. “I didn't know you were back in Boston, it's good to see you.”</p><p>“Yeah, you too.” She said, the corners of her mouth drooping slightly.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Joan had known Sam for over ten years now, she could always tell when something was bothering her.</p><p>“Joan something happened.”</p><p>“That sounds ominous, Sam.”</p><p>“Well, uhm-” Sam started, sliding out a chair across from Joan's desk. “So you know how I've been spending most of my time going back in time to research how atypicals interacted with society over time?”</p><p>“Yes, I remember you saying that.” Joan nodded, moving to sit in the chair opposite Sam.</p><p>“Well, I'd been going back, maybe twice a day. Sometimes more. It probably was a bad idea but I was finding such interesting information that I couldn't wait until the next trip.” </p><p>“Did something happen with your ability?” Joan asked.</p><p>“No, at least I don't think so.” She frowned. “Anyway, back to the point, Mags was getting worried that I was going to exhaust my ability, that I might accidentally hurt myself. And I understand where she was coming from. After she managed to improve with her ability, she would sometimes faint after accidentally going above her weight limit.”</p><p>“Did you 'exhaust' your ability?” Joan asked, concerned.</p><p>“I think so.” Sam sighed. “I went on three trips yesterday-”</p><p>“That's the most you've ever done in a day, Sam.” </p><p>“I know. I went on three trips, and I was gone from this time for over an hour for each trip. That's not normal.” Same fidgeted. “But after the third trip, I felt so exhausted that I threw myself down on the bed, and while I was talking to Mags I traveled again.”</p><p>“You traveled a fourth time?” Joan asked, even more concerned.</p><p>“It was involuntary, I didn't mean to.”</p><p>“You haven't involuntarily traveled in years.” Joan said.</p><p>“I know, but that's not the part that's freaking me out.” Sam explained, wringing her hands. “I ended up back in England, where Mark was all those years ago. I don't know why, maybe because subconsciously that's a safe place for me in time.”</p><p>“That makes sense, you have an emotional connection to that time of your life.”</p><p>“I saw someone.” Sam cut in.</p><p>“You saw someone? You mean like-?” Joan raised a brow.</p><p>“Yeah, like I did with Mark.” She said. “Well, no, not exactly.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I could see him from far away, he had a similar aura to what Mark had, or what I have when traveling. I figured he might have been another time traveler. So I figured that I might as well go over to him and talk to him.” She frowned again, she cursed having worked through her social anxiety. “As I got closer to him, he stopped looking like a person. I can't explain it, he started off looking like a normal man from a distance. As I drew closer he stopped looking like a person, he stopped having defined features. I guess I must've gotten to close to him because by the time I noticed something was wrong, he saw me.”</p><p>“What happened?” Joan was truly concerned, she leaned forward to get closer to Sam.</p><p>“He only had what I can describe as approximations of facial features, piercing pin holes for eyes and a wide grin. He rushed me and before I had a chance to do anything and grabbed my arm.”</p><p>“He grabbed you?” Joan asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes! He grabbed me and I could feel it.” Sam's voice got louder than she'd been speaking, decorated with the tremble of her panic. “I came back right away, I had a panic attack and involuntarily came back.”</p><p>“That's good, right?” Joan asked.</p><p>“Well, Mags was waiting for me, and when I came back she noticed this.” Sam rolled her sleeve back, revealing a dark hand-shaped bruise imprinted into her near-translucent skin.</p><p>“A bruise?” Joan asked, moving from her chair and approaching the other to examine the injury. “Shaped like a hand? I don't understand.”</p><p>“I don't either.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Unknown Date</i>
</p><p> </p><p>In a prison cell, a woman lays defeated and broken on the cement floor. Her blonde hair fell messily obscured her face, ill-fitting orange jumpsuit draped over her frail body. It was hard to say when the last time anyone spoke to her was, she was only interacted with when the guards brought her meals, or the doctors administered her medication, and she spent all of her time sitting in the corner of her cell.</p><p>But it was something in the air that day, the woman noticed that the normal guard rounds weren't happening – nobody came by her cell to check on her, or to feed her, or medicate her all day. She figured that today might be the day that she died. </p><p>After hours to true silence, even in this isolated cell, there was a stirring. A guard finally revealed himself. He stepped into the yellow light of the hallway, but the girl immediately noticed that something was wrong. He wasn't moving normally, not like a normal person. The guard searched around his body for pockets, before retrieving a large key ring loaded with keys.</p><p>“What are you doing?” The woman asked, her voice crackling and dry. She hadn't spoken in months, maybe years. She didn't understand what was happening. She shifted to stand up, ready to try to escape, as another person stepped into view.</p><p>Draped in shadow, the woman couldn't see the new man. She could only see he was tall and thin, wearing a yellow and brown pinstripe three-piece suit. The thin man appeared to turn toward the guard, and the guard unlocked the cell door, filling the silence with the loud screech of a metal jail cell door.</p><p>“Puella...Helen.” The man addressed the woman.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>